User blog:Captain Ned Edgewalker/Happy Birthday, GFW
I know this doesn’t really have the same impact that a presidential address about this topic has, but I have some things that I need to say on this day, the 9th anniversary of our beloved wiki’s foundation. Every now and then a blog like this comes out from a member of our community, and I’m still trying to figure this out. How do you express gratitude for this place without coming across as over-the-top or cringe-inducing or just asking to be made a giant meme out of? If you figure out a way, let me know. But in the meantime, I’ll just write. This November, I’ll have been a part of this community for eight years. Many shitty attempts to leave later, and I’m still here. I know that may of you may find it ridiculous at this point to hear me talk about how much this community means to me after I’ve tried to leave it so many times before, but the thing I must point out is that I’ve come back every single time, because in spite of my previously naive way of thinking (it still often is pretty naive tbh), in spite of my younger self attempting to burn all bridges possible, I am still here. Hosting my shitty lil wiki olympics and occasionally writing my stories. Despite what some people say, it’s fun to look back at old content and look at what used to be, who we used to be. Be it Nults’ old comments that are fully in pirate character, my seemingly endless library of cringe from 2011-2014 (and beyond), G-man’s demotions, Lith’s stories and blogs or Mallace’s old Minecraft videos, I enjoy looking back on these times. I enjoy it because it’s a look into what was. If you don’t look back at a younger version of yourself and cringe just a bit, I believe it’s a sign that you haven’t truly grown as a human. Now let’s get to the sappy part of this blog that I hinted at. This community means a lot to me. Always has, always will. I’ve never shown that in the best ways possible. Most people don’t feel how truly isolated you feel when you’re A) very sick and B) homeschooled because you’re very sick. In those moments of isolation, in the occasional moments of darkness, this wiki and its members were and still are here for me as an escape, and in some case to help me with the issues I face, and for that I’ll never be able to repay any of you. I am excited for the future of this group of friends, and hope that we continue on with our shenanigans for as long as we possibly can. Be it my daily conversations with Nults, my adventures helping Toab. save the world with Mallace, or running WikiCraft with Squirto and Lith and occasionally playing it with many more, it’s hard for me to imagine what my life would be like without this community, and I don’t want to. Although we are all just truly beginning on our separate paths in life and are all working or going to school, and that makes it hard to stay in-contact, just remember, that no matter what it is you do, no matter where you go, The Meme Must Go On. Happy Birthday, GFW. Your friend, for as long as you continue to tolerate me, you may now proceed to the comment section to post your memes or whatever it is you desire Category:Blog posts